


the mountains say

by angelhums



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Spoilers, rachelxchloe if u squint, so this is what we didnt see between the dreaded junkyard scene and the party one, tons of chloe angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhums/pseuds/angelhums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She screams until her throat feels raw, her hands starting to shake and her voice starting to crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mountains say

The drive to the party is... Tense.

Chloe might have a death wish. She takes every turn a bit too hard, every stop sign means slamming her foot against the brake. At every sudden jerk, she can notice Max's knuckles whitening against her seatbelt, but she focuses on the road.

If she diverts her attention, she'll have to wipe her eyes to clear out the tears, hot like magma, that have been dripping down her face since she started digging.

Her stomach is a roiling mess, and every time she breathes in, she has to make sure the breath out doesn't involve her puking her feelings onto the steering wheel. 

She allows herself to imagine another life. Her and Rachel and Max spending hours in her living room, trying on clothes. Rachel laughing when Chloe squirms away from Joyce's attempt to put lipstick on her. Max, blue eyes shocked and amused as Rachel pulls her down to kiss the lipstick off.

Arriving home, safe, drunk as skunks. Step-douche starts to yell but Rachel tells him to fuck off before collapsing on top of Max in Chloe's bed. Max, drunkenly laughing as she embraces them both. 

She screams until her throat feels raw, her hands starting to shake and her voice starting to crack.

Max quickly grabs the steering wheel, steadying it. When she glances at her to thank her, Max looks caring and sad. She almost drove them into a ditch and all Max can do is be nice to her. She wishes she'd scream. Yell. Give her a reason to snap. 

"I wish you could've met her," Chloe says quietly, wiping her eyes with the back of her wrist. They're about a mile from Blackhell, and she refuses to drive the speed limit. 

"Maybe... Maybe I could find a way to save her," Max says, quietly. 

Chloe just bites her lip, hard enough to draw blood. When Max notices the crimson trickling down her chin, she doesn't speak. 

"No. First, we're gonna pop a cap in this Prescott bitch. That sick fuck. He's going to pay. I don't care if the whole town has to chase us down the highway with his body in the back. He's going to atone for his sins." 

She looks at Max, for confirmation. Max looks unsure, but gives her a nod. 

"Yes. Whatever you want. I'm with you, Chloe."

"Glad somebody is."

**Author's Note:**

> if u can guess the two times max had to rewind u get a cookie


End file.
